


Kiss Me Through the Phone

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [40]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And Lots of It, M/M, Phone Sex, so there's dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin detailed filthy phone sex. Seriously throw it all in because that's the only thing they can do as horny Eggsy is too deep in mission and haven't seen Harry forever. Established relationship. Harry is a fucking tease!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Through the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, remember when that song was a thing? Cause I do.

Eggsy comes first. He _always_ comes first. He can’t very well help it with the way Harry’s voice sounds even over the phone, not when he’s been away from him for weeks or even months on end.

Harry has this way of picking up on the way his breath hitches in his chest when he starts stroking himself, melts from talking about inane things like what’s going on at headquarters or how the food is in Moscow to telling him exactly what he’s going to do to him when he gets back. Eggsy never gets the chance to reciprocate. Harry always disconnects after he comes, leaving him blissed out and slightly confused.

The solution occurs to Eggsy the next time he’s on an away mission, holed up in a dingy hotel on the outskirts of town. If he wants Harry to come, Eggsy will have to get him do it first. He’ll just have to hold out until he does. No problem, Eggsy thinks. He’s got this. 

“Eggsy?” Harry asks and a warm surge flows through him just at that. It’s been two months since he last heard Harry’s voice and his eyes slide closed just so he can properly appreciate it. “Is that you?” he prods, and Eggsy realizes he’s just been sitting in silence for a bit.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me,” he rushes to assure him, not missing the slightly breathier exhale Harry lets out. “How’re things going with Roxy’s mission?”

There’s a slight rustling of papers before Harry answers and Eggsy briefly wonders if he’s interrupted him, taken him away from something important. If he has, Harry doesn’t mention it. “She’s doing well. If everything goes as planned she’ll be back in a few hours,” he assures him and Eggsy heaves a slight sigh of relief. He still worries about her, though he knows she’s more than capable of handling herself.

They fade into a sort of comfortable silence, each listening to the other breathe. “I’ve missed you,” Eggsy murmurs, breaking it. His voice is low, sultry, not leaving much of a question as to where this is heading.

Thankfully, Harry doesn’t seem inclined to stop it. “It has been a while,” he agrees, voice dipping a couple of octaves into a range that has Eggsy shivering (and reminding himself that he cannot let himself get worked up this easily). 

“Mmm,” he hums softly in agreement. “Wanna know what I miss about you the most?” The soft intake of breath from the other side of the line is all he needs for an answer. “Miss the way you grab me an’ shove me against the wall. Miss the way your hand feels around my cock. Miss the way you taste.” 

He can hear the slight clink of a belt buckle and a triumphant smirk edges onto his face. But Eggsy makes sure to keep his tone just as soft, just as smooth as he has been. “God, I ain’t tasted you in ages,” he moans. “Soon as I get back I’m gonna get on my knees for you, Harry. I want your cock in my mouth, wanna swallow you all the way down an’ make so I can’t taste anythin’ but you.” Pausing briefly, he hears Harry panting, a faint rustling in the background that only serves to encourage him further. He might actually be able to do this after all. 

“Or maybe I’ll let you fuck me like that,” he muses. “Get a bit rough with your fingers pullin’ at my hair and your cock down my throat and don’t let go of me when you come neither.” He can feel heat pooling low in his abdomen at the thought of that particular scenario and his fingers twitch slightly but he forces his hand to remain at his side. If he’s gripping the phone a little tighter well… Harry doesn’t know that.

It’s more effective than he was expecting. Harry groans and the next time he speaks his voice is a little strained. “Eggsy, I… I… I know what you’re doing.”

Eggsy freezes, his hand halfway down his pants. His voice had dropped flat, monotone, not sounding at all like someone on the brink of orgasm. “…what?”

Harry sounds more amused than anything. “Not very gentlemanly of you to ambush me without giving me a chance to retaliate,” he points out. “You hardly gave me the chance to get a word in edgewise. If you really want to _prove_ that you can make me come before you, it has to be a more level playing field or else all you’ve done is prove you can make me come at all. And we both know you can,” he says. 

It takes a second for all that to really process and, unfortunately, Harry takes that as a chance to play fair. 

“Be careful what you promise me, Eggsy. Given the opportunity to ruin you, I’m not sure I’d be able to resist.” He’s back to the deeper tones he was using before and it’s already setting Eggsy squirming. “I’d have you on your knees for far longer than it takes you to finish me off. You’d stay there until I’d taken what I wanted.” 

Eggsy can feel himself getting hot under the collar, face flushing beautifully. His hand finds its mobility again, fingers playing with the waistband of his boxers. He opens his mouth fully intending on telling Harry how he’d love to ride his cock until he was screaming his name, but what comes out instead is, “It ain’t fair you’re so good at this. Got me wantin’ to get off with just a couple lines, fuckin’ bastard,” he moans. 

That gives Harry a bit of a pause. He’d known, of course that he held a certain sort of sway over Eggsy but to see it (or rather hear it) so blatantly displayed… it’s a little intoxicating. “It has nothing to do with me being good at it,” he says, covering up his momentary slip before it becomes noticeable. “And everything to do with you being desperate and needy. I’ve seen the way you beg for my cock, heard the things you say when you can’t wait another second to have me inside you. You’re _greedy_ for it.”

And down Eggsy’s hand travels, sliding over the thin fabric of his underwear. shuddering as he palms himself. He’s leaking already, a damp patch conflicting with the heat from his palm. “Yes, Harry,” he breathes, because he has to say _something_. “You’re right; ‘m a slut for your cock.” Without quite meaning to, his hips roll sensuously upward and he sinks his teeth into his lip.

Harry’s grip on the phone turns white-knuckled at Eggsy’s admission. His body is more impatient than he thought it would be, the front of his trousers pulled tight. Slowly, he strokes himself over his clothes, offering only minimal relief. “Maybe I won’t let it be that easy for you,” he says, and just has to hope Eggsy doesn’t notice the slight tremor in his tone. “Maybe I’ll fuck you slowly, tie your hands back so you can’t touch yourself. And if you’re good, maybe I’ll let you come.” 

The scene is set in Eggsy’s head, his eyes firmly closed, the phone clamped to his ear. He can practically feel roped draped around his wrists, pulling taut every time he tries to bring a hand down. His hand wraps around his shaft and he moans at the jolt of pleasure that shoots through him. 

The wet, filthy sound of it is right in Harry’s ear and really, there was only so long he could be expected to resist. 

“Fuck, I’ll be good, I promise. Won’t even have to ask me to do anythin’, I‘ll already know.” He’s mostly babbling now, hips bucking up in tandem with his strokes. All he wants is Harry here with him, or at the very least for him to start speaking again. 

 Harry groans, not even making an attempt to hide it anymore. He’s too far gone and he knows it. “If you guess wrong,” he manages to gasp out, “I’ll have to punish you.” 

Knowing Harry’s getting off on this as much as he is, _for once_ , is nearly as good as the thrill that runs down his spine at the promise of punishment. He knows what that entails. Knows it means Harry will have him coming till there’s nothing left in him, strung out and sobbing  but still pleading for more because his tongue and his fingers just feel that good. “Ha-Harry,” he whimpers. The ball of heat that had been steadily building in his gut bursts and he comes with a cry, nearly letting the phone slip from his fingers. 

Harry’s right behind him, lips clamped down on the half-choked moan that wants to escape. 

For a few minutes there’s only the sound of each other breathing, chests heaving to get back the air stolen from them. Eggsy hums contentedly as he comes down, eyes fluttering open again. “You still there?” he asks, voice husky but streaked with triumph.

“Technically,” Harry says, still sounding slightly breathless, “you still came first.” Then he disconnects. 

Eggsy pulls the phone away from his ear, staring at it for a moment. “Love you too,” he mutters, rolling his eyes. “Bastard.”              


End file.
